The metabolic response to injury and sepsis has routinely been investigated in the fasting or postabsorptive state. Information is needed regarding the effect of modern parenteral nutrition on these acute catabolic states, in order to establish better guidelines for its use. The goals of this study are to provide systematic descriptions of patterns of interorgan movements and regional metabolism of major substrates and hormones in both man and dogs subjected to injury, sepsis or depletion. Catheters will be placed in the hepatic vein, femoral vein and an artery in dogs, together with sampling from intestine, kidney, brain and spleen. Catheters will be placed in the hepatic vein of surgical patients where blood flow will be measured utilizing indocyanine green. Arterio-hepatic vein differences in a variety of substrates and hormones will be measured in surgical patients before and after administration of total parenteral nutrition of two kinds: all the non-protein calories as glucose and as a glucose-lipid mixture. Special attention is being paid to the differing metabolic influence of total parenteral nutrition, depending upon whether the patient is in an early acute catabolic phase of injury or infection vs the more chronic depleted state of the fistula or short-bowel patient.